pandorium_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipments
Tools, or equipments, are special abilities that can be changed at start of game. There are 7 different equipment as for the 7 different classes. Each class starts with a specific equipment, but will unlock other equipments little by little when leveling up. The default hotkey to use your equipment active ability is always W, but some of them only grants passive abilities (like Motion Scanner and Backpack). Each equipment provides many benefits for his owner but also for the team. A wide variety of equipment is therefore one of the key to victory. Oxygen mask Class to start with : Gunner. Passive : Increases owner's movement speed by 0.4. Active (W) : Use or share oxygen mask to remove oxygen deficiency status and protect against air contamination (toxicity) for roughly 1:15. Stacks up to 5 charges, charge cooldown 60 seconds. Communication Relay Class to start with : Medic. Passive : * Reveals all allies position on owner's minimap * Reveals owner's position to all allies on their minimap. * Increases chance of finding Survivors. * Informs of newly found Survivors. * Make nearby allies to share vision with each others. Active (W) : Can be used to enter Command Mode which : * Allow moving the camera and zooming out with shared vision among all allies. * Allow giving commands to Survivors (Shift queuing works) Motion Scanner Class to start with : Heavy. Passive : * Radar which produces sounds (beeping) when enemies are nearby. * Reveals position of nearby hidden enemies (behind doors, burrowed). * Increases weapons accuracy of nearby allies (including owner) by 5%. Welder Class to start with : Demolitionist. Passive : * All doors and gates can be repaired at no supply cost and much faster. * Can be used to break through gates when they are shut closed because of Main Computer shutdowns (simply right click on the door to start piercing through it in that case). Active (W) : * Can be used to reinforce a gate and metal gate durability (W-click on the door). * Can be used to block up some enemy spawn point (vents, fans..) to temporarily prevent spawn (W-click on the vent/fan). Welded points will start to break if enemies are stuck behind. Enemies will possibly give up on trying to break through. Welded points can not be repaired by players without Welder . Hacking device Class to start with : Scout Active (W) : * Can be used to quickly open doors from a small distance (W-click on the door). This can be used when driving a vehicle. * Can be used to activate Automated Security Machine Gun for 1 minute. * Can be used to hack Security Cameras granting vision over the area for 3 minutes to all players. This can be done from distance and through walls and doors. * Can be used to hack Computer Terminals for various beneficial effect. Refer to the Computer terminal page for further information. Toolkit Class to start with : Engineer. Passive : * Reduces repair time by 35% and cost by 50%. Do not stack with Engineer's passive ability. * Most station's facilities can be repaired for free (Reactor Core, Main Computer, Air Treatment, Communication Tower, Air Filters, Surgery Table, Hibernation Capsules). * Turrets can be repaired at no supply cost. * Refills Turrets ammunition 75% faster. Active (W) : * Can be used to upgrade Combat Mech and Battle Tank. * Can be used by non-engineer classes to upgrade Automated Machine Gun Into Automated Defense Machine Gun. Backpack Class to start with : Agent. * Grants the owner +10 supplies when collecting supplies from any source. * Owner's reload time is reduced by 25%. * Maximum supplies increased from 60 to 120. * Adds an additional 30 supplies on start. * For Engineer, doubles supplies collected with the deconstruct ability.